


I Wish You Were Afraid of Something (Like Dying)

by Typhoon_56



Series: Firebringer One Shots [4]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Injury, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: Zazzalil isn't afraid of anything but maybe she should be...





	I Wish You Were Afraid of Something (Like Dying)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a one shot idea that actually inspired my 'Together' fic. So if you see any similarites at least you know why! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :)

'I don't think this is a good idea.' 

That was probably the understatement of the year because as ideas went, this definitely wasn't one of Zazzalil's best.

_Sneaking off in the middle of the night without telling the tribe?_

__

__

_How could that not end in trouble?_

'We're running out of food, we don't exactly have much choice.' Zazzalil reasoned as she turned to face Keeri, spear in hand. 

'Yeah but to go after a mammoth on your own without fire? That's just stupid. So I'm coming too.' 

'Like hell you are. I'm not putting you at risk.' Zazzalil argued, stepping closer to Keeri to block her path. 

'So why are you putting yourself at risk then?' Keeri questioned, her voice raised in concern for her friend. 

'Because I can defend myself. You can't.' Zazzalil said bluntly. 

'Jemilla's not gonna be happy.' Keeri said, hoping that the thought of Jemilla would be enough to stop Zazzalil. 

_It wasn't._

'Jemilla's not going to find out. Okay?'

The warning was obvious by Zazzalil's tone of voice. When Zazzalil was like this, Keeri knew that there was no arguing with her. 

'Okay. Just be safe.' 

Zazzalil gave a reassuring smile, 'I'll be back before you know it.'

* * *

'Damn it! Where are all the mammoths?' Zazzalil asked herself as she walked through the dense woodlands, her voice radiating annoyance. 

The thick branches of the treetops blocked the dwindling sunlight from reaching the forest floor, essentially leaving Zazzalil in the dark.

A loud snap of a branch caused Zazzalil to turn on her heels, her eyes swinting in an attempt to see through the darkness better. 

_It was useless._

She couldn't see anything without the sunlights illumination, but the woodlands soon grew quiet once more so Zazzalil continued on her journey. 

Although she did feel more wary than previously and her heart started to race slightly, 'Nothing is out here, pull yourself together.' Zazzalil said aloud to herself, shaking her head in an attempt to shake away the fear. 

Another sharp snap echoed out behind Zazzalil, this time sounding much closer than before. 

Zazzalil stilled as she turned her head around hesitantly.

There was nothing but darkness, but a sickening feeling crept up in Zazzalil's stomach as she tried to calm her breathing and her racing heart. 

It felt like her heart stopped beating when she saw it. 

Two glowing eyes stared back at her through the darkness. 

'Shit.' Zazzalil managed to utter out before the eyes moved towards her rapidly to reveal they belonged to a sabertooth tiger who lauched itself at her. 

Zazzalil managed to raise her spear just in time to push the saber off to one side. 

The beast let out a low growl as it circled around Zazzalil, stalking her as it waited for an opportunity to strike. 

An opportunity was found sooner than expected and the saber roared loudly as it leaped towards Zazzalil once more. 

This time Zazzalil didn't have the right angle to push the tiger away so the beast's claws met Zazzalil's leg, causing her to hiss in pain as she fell to the floor. 

'Fuckfuckfuckfuck.' Zazzalil cried out as she tried to stand, her legs giving out beneath her causing her to fall roughly onto the floor. 

Zazzalil looked up and began frantically searching for the tiger whereabouts. Eventually her eyes landed on the beast that was now edging towards her, its eyes locked onto hers and its teeth bearing viciously. 

With no way out, Zazzalil gulped with the realisation that she was going to die. 

It seemed that Keeri was right afterall. This really was a bad idea. 

As the beast grew ever closer, Zazzalil felt her stop as the sabre leaned back onto its haunches, getting ready to pounce onto its helpless prey. 

The tiger leapt from its position with such speed that Zazzalil wasn't even able to raise her arms to save herself, all she could do was close her eyes with the acceptance that she was a goner. 

But the blow that she had anticipated never came. 

And when Zazzalil opened her eyes she was met with an unexpected sight indeed. 

'Jemilla? What are you doing here?' Zazzalil said in disbelief as she saw her wife standing in front of her, a raised spear in one hand and a lit torch in the other. 

'Saving you dumbass!' Jemilla retorted, as she waved the lit torch towards the sabre, the flames nipping at its fur when it got too close causing it to growl in pain. 

The beast tried to move around Jemilla but she continued to wave the torch in front of the feline and eventually the sabre decided that the prey wasn't worth it and raced off into the dense forest once more. 

Once she felt certain that the beast would not return, Jemilla let out a sigh of relief before lowering her weapons.

Jemilla turned around and looked down at her wife and upon seeing the blood dripping down her leg, Jemilla felt a wave of concern wash over her. 

Well at least she did until she remembered how Zazzalil had gotten the injury in the first place. 

Then the concern was quickly replaced by a feeling of intense anger. 

'Keeri told me what you were doing and are you fucking nuts Zazz? You could've gotten yourself killed!' Jemilla shouted. 

Whilst Zazzalil was used to being on the receiving end of Jemilla's anger, this time felt different. For once in her life, Zazzalil regretted her actions.

'I just wanted to help the tribe.' Zazzalil said sheepishly. 

'Well you can't do that if you're dead!'

_Dead. Now that's a scary thought._

The thought of dying had never really crossed Zazzalil's mind before but tonight cut a little too closely to that possibility for Zazzalil's liking and it made everything feel almost too real. 

'I'm sorry Jemilla.' Zazzalil muttered sheepishly. 

'I'm just glad you're alive. Can you walk?'

Zazzalil tried to stand once again but found that her leg buckled and she landed harshly on the floor once more, as sharp pains began shooting up her leg.

'Ah!' Zazzalil winced.

'That's a no then. Looks like we'll have to make camp nearby for tonight.' Jemilla said, as she felt the odd raindrop start to hit her skin. 

Knowing that Zazzalil was going to need some help, Jemilla moved towards a small stream nearby and quickly doused the lit torch until the flames were gone, before moving back to her wife. 

'Ready?' Jemilla said as she held out her free hand out towards Zazzalil. 

On a silent count of three, Jemilla pulled the smaller woman up onto her good leg so that she was standing. She then put an arm around Zazzalil's waist, her other hand holding the spear protectively as Zazzalil threw an arm around her wife's shoulder. 

Together, the couple went in search of shelter for the night as the rain started to pour down.

* * *

'Sit there and don't move.' Jemilla barked as she lowered Zazzalil onto the cave floor. 

'I haven't got much choice about that J.' Zazzalil remarked as Jemilla headed back out into the rain. 

It wasn't long before she returned however, carrying a small pile of slightly damp sticks. 

'I couldn't find any dry sticks or rocks. We'll have to wait for these to dry out a little.'

'So no fire then.' Zazzalil said sounding rather disappointed.

'No, so I guess we'll have to keep warm the old fashioned way for now.' Jemilla said nonchantly as she sat down next to Zazzalil. 

Before Zazzalil had a chance to ask what she meant she found that Jemilla had pressed herself closely against Zazzalil's side. 

'Woah! Jemilla... what are you doing?' Zazzalil asked, a blush creeping onto her face at the sudden gesture. 

'You've got to stay warm when you're injured and this is the best way to do it.' Jemilla reasoned.

Jemilla moved a hand to touch Zazzalil's cheek and almost gasped at its icy touch, 'You feel freezing.'

'Really? I feel really hot.'

'That's because you have a fever.' 

'Yeah that's not what I meant J.' Zazzalil snickered.

Jemilla couldn't hold back the eye roll at that, 'You've got a wound larger than Ducker's ego and you're still making jokes? Now that's impressive.'

'I tend to have that effect.' Zazzalil said almost proudly. 

A mischevous grin soon appeared on Zazzalil's face, 'You know J, you're not supposed to stay in wet clothes cause it'll make you sick so you should probably-'

'-Zazzalil stop trying to get me to take my top off.' 

'Worth a try.'

Jemilla couldn't help but laugh at her co-leader's antics. Only Zazzalil would flirt in a situation like this. 

'How are you feeling?' Jemilla asked, her tone serious now. 

'The leg hurts like hell and I'm sore everywhere but I think I'll live.'

'You'd better cause you're not getting out of this marriage that easy.'

Zazzalil shook her head in disbelief, 'I still can't believe we're actually married. I mean it's not like I've never thought about it but-'

'-you've thought about us being married?' Jemilla interuppted.

Zazzalil looked like a deer caught in the headlights when she realised what she had admitted. 

'Uhhh...well maybe not married but I've thought about us being together, sure.'

'Why? I thought you hated me.'

'Yeah well there's a thin line between love and hate apparently.' Zazzalil said as she looked anywhere but towards Jemilla as she continued. 

'I was obsessed with inventing new things that would make the tribe better, and I thought I was doing it just to spite you but really I was trying to impress you.'

'So all those near-death experiences, were because you had a crush on me? There are other way to get a girl's attention you know.' 

Zazzalil's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, 'Oh yeah, like what? You were always too busy to-'

Zazzalil never got the chance to finish her thought as Jemilla's lips crashed into her own. 

Once the initial shock had worn off, Zazzalil returned the kiss with as much passion as she could. The kiss ended sooner than Zazzalil would have liked as Jemilla pulled away. 

'Like that.' Jemilla said, a smirk plastered on her face. 

Zazzalil found that she was unable to speak for a few moments which she knew would only boost her wife's ego further, but for once Zazzalil didn't care. 

'Pretty effective method if you ask me.' Zazzalil replied dreamily once she was coherent enough to respond. 

The mischevous side to Zazzalil quickly returned however as she grinned at her wife, 'Might need more testing though.'

Jemilla smirked once more and leaned in for another kiss, only to have Zazzalil wince and draw in a sharp breath before their lips met. 

'Shit.' Zazzalil mumured under her breath.

Jemilla looked down to see that in the midst of their flirting she had accidently touched Zazzalil injured leg. 

'Sorry. How's the leg?' Jemilla asked feelimg rather guilty. 

Zazzalil sighed heavily as she looked down at her leg and whilst the wound wasn't deep enough to be life threatening, it still looked incredibly painful as the once soft skin was now marred with three large scratches down her thigh. 

'Looks pretty fucked. It's gonna leave one hell of a scar.' Zazzalil said, sounding almost self-conscious about it. 

Jemilla made a show of looking at her wife's wound, making sure that Zazzalil could see her looking at the scratches. 

She then paused her gazing for a moment and appeared to be deep in thought. 

'I'm into it.' Jemilla said abruptly without any hesitation.

'Scars can be hella sexy,' Jemilla joked, hoping that she could reassure her wife that she wouldn't think any less of her now. 

Zazzalil smiled at her wife's support and the fact that it mirrored her own acceptance of the pair becoming a married couple. 

'The rains dying off. Should we head back to the village?' Jemilla asked as she looked outside the cave. 

'Or... we could stay here a little longer?' 

'Good idea.' Jemilla said smiling widely as she leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
